mysimstv1fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wii maniac
Welcome! Congratulations on starting MySims TV Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey Wii! Can you pretty please make me an admin, so I can do more stuff? Tardisgirl 18:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) It was nice of you to offer a place to Sulli. I was gonna ask you to consider it soon but you beat me to it. Anyways, it was really nice of you to offer. Cool. I completely forgot about that we didn't have word bubbles ... typical me! Potterfan1997 19:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I started it last night, but I had to go to bed.Googleybear Woz Here! :P 16:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Dum Dum! I don't know if this was how you wanted it? Big: Small: Googleybear Woz Here! :P 17:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Shout it from the rooftops. Do you you want me to create the logo as well, or is there already one?Googleybear Woz Here! :P 15:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Mysims PC yeah but i still wish you still had youre gameRcisim319 18:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) oh well...how do you take pictures in the game?Rcisim319 18:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ok im in where you change your clothes how do i take a picture like yours in that same position?Rcisim319 18:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) what that is sooo not....actually youre right..Rcisim319 20:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) on your page The about me section how did you do that [ the box ]Rcisim319 22:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC)